Just a Fighting Machine
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: I am just a fighting machine… here to kill… to destroy… not to make friends. I am Mewtwo… a fighting machine… and that is my only purpose… is it? Mewtwo's POV, Mewtwo-centric, Mewtwo x Lucario x Greninja friendship. Blood in later chapters. Cover art by EpikalStorms on deviant ART.
1. Prologue

**Title: Just a Fighting Machine**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Summary: I am just a fighting machine… here to kill… to destroy… not to make friends. I am Mewtwo… a fighting machine… and that is my only purpose… is it? Mewtwo's POV, Mewtwo-centric, Mewtwo x Lucario x Greninja friendship.**

**Pairings: Mewtwo x Lucario x Greninja friendship**

**A/N: CONGRATS TO MEWTWO AND LUCAS FOR RETURNING! Yup! Now that my trio is together, time to write an epic fanfic of the three. X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue**

All I remember…

I can only vaguely remember what I am. I was just a fighting machine, out to kill—destroy—defeat… That is all I know about me however. What purpose do I have other than fighting?

I don't remember how I was created besides why I was made… however, there was one thing—ONE thing—that I remember:

Tabuu.

That monstrosity… whatever it was, it was powerful to kill hundreds, thousands of people and Pokémon.

I remembered that I had captured three of the Smashers to sacrifice them for this Tabuu.

One that was a red-headed swordsman who used a flaming sword, another a small, electric mouse that is comparable to a baby, and the younger version of the Hero of Time.

I had turned them into trophies, and I had brought them to this being.

Upon coming up to the strange being, it congratulated me. I never expected a pat on the back nor a reward for my efforts; it was my purpose after all to defeat those who oppose me.

And then, he had his wings out, ready to sacrifice them—reminding me that there was one person missing.

"Who?" I asked.

"_You…"_ With that, waves came out of him…

… … …

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had no idea how long I was asleep… it felt like days—years even! When I was regaining consciousness, however, I heard voices.

"M-Mario? Are you sure this is a good idea to bring him here?" One voice asked.

"Of course, Luigi. We couldn't leave him there to rot." I heard another voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw a bright light hitting me. I quickly closed my eyes, but after a few seconds, I slowly opened them again.

There were two short humans with strange noses looking over me.

…_Who are they? They look so familiar…_

"Ah!" The shorter human smiled down at me. "I see you're awake now, Mewtwo!"

_Mewtwo? That's my name?_

Another human, somewhat taller than the other, shook and smiled weakly. "H-hi…"

"Where—where am I?" I asked, looking around the area. It seemed familiar—but I can't think of what it was called.

"You're in the Smash Mansion." The shorter human smiled. "You were trophified in the Tabuu battle. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tabuu. That name I was quite familiar with. I shook my head at the question. The human continued, "What happened?"

I looked down at the bed I was laying in. "I… I don't know." I spoke, looking at my hand.

The two humans looked at one another. "You honestly don't know?" One of them asked.

I nodded.

"Hmm… that is strange. Do you know your name?"

"…I don't. I am Mewtwo, right?"

The humans stared at each other once again. "It seems like you have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I asked.

"Yes. According to studies, you have memory loss, you don't know your name, identity, nor what had happened by the time you get it…"

"I see…" I sighed. "All I do remember was… I'm just a fighting machine."

The other human gasped and screamed, hiding behind a chair.

"Luigi, it's okay…" The first human tried to calm the other down.

"B-b-but he could—"

"He won't. Trust me."

"What is wrong with him?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's… scared of everything." The human chuckled. "But for now, please rest a bit, Mewtwo."

"But… where would I go after this?" I tilted my head.

The two humans stared at each other.

"M-Mario? C-can you come with me?" The other human said.

"Of course, Luigi." The first human smiled.

_Mario? Luigi? Those names… they sound familiar._

The two went outside, and I could hear them whispering something. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I can definitely tell they were discussing about me.

The two then went back in, and Mario smiled. "Well, Mewtwo, you can stay here." He offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Rest as much as you can, Mewtwo." Mario smiled as he and Luigi went back outside.

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling, pondering on what I was…

* * *

I did not notice that I fell asleep, but when I felt something metallic on my lower body, I woke up. I looked down to see a tray full of food sitting on my stomach: Poke Puffs, Pokémon kibbles, and MooMoo Milk.

"Ah, you're awake."

I turned to see a jackal-like creature with blue fur. He had spikes protruding from his chest and behind his hands, and he had a black mask-like marking around his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I am Lucario." He introduced himself.

_Lucario? Wait…_

I remembered that name—he's someone I was out… to kill.

My psychic powers heightened, ready to attack…

Only to be rewarded with a slap by a wet tongue on the face.

I turned to see a frog-like Pokémon with his tongue around his neck like a scarf.

"Please behave, Mewtwo." He sighed.

I glared. "He's someone I need to destroy."

The Pokémon's eyes were wide.

"It… seemed like he remembers one thing." Lucario chuckled nervously. He then looked down at me. "Do not fear, though, I will not harm you." He glared at the frog Pokémon. "Greninja, was that necessary?"

"I had to stop him from hurting you!" Greninja defended.

Lucario sighed. He smiled at me. "Well, eat up. You need your strength."

I didn't even give them a thank you as I slowly ate my food. These two… I know who they are. They are the ones who "replaced" me from… something.

I gave them a glare after I was finished.

"You're welcome." Greninja sighed.

"Greninja!" Lucario cried, "No need to be rude."

"Well, I don't trust this fella. He tried to attack you!" He reasoned.

"He's probably on his guard after what happened." Lucario spoke.

Greninja sighed. "Well, I'll keep watch of him when he's still around."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Greninja, I know you. You always seem to not trust anyone the first time you meet them."

"SHUT IT!"

I chuckled. This was quite entertaining.

"What're you laughing about?" Greninja asked.

"Ah, it is nothing." I spoke.

"Suuuuure."

"GRENINJA!" Lucario shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Greninja had his hands up.

"Anyway…" Lucario smiled at me. "Rest up a bit. You'll get well tomorrow."

"I'll watch him." Greninja volunteered.

Lucario sighed. "Greninja—"

"I need to make sure that he doesn't try anything."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "All right… but please. Don't do anything unnecessary."

"All right, fine."

Lucario got up from the chair and left the room.

Breathing a sigh, I looked up at the ceiling. Besides my name, my purpose, and these two Pokémon, I still have questions: what other purpose do I have? Where was I created? Who created me?

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, I was finally able to move around again, and I left what could be considered the Smash Hospital, as the short humans had called it. Greninja had watched over me all day yesterday, making sure that "I don't do any funny business". We had heated discussions about the most trivial things, which had been quite amusing; despite being a Water type, Greninja sure was a hot head.

When I entered what could be the Smash Mansion, I realized how huge it was. There were many hallways, with doors on either side of me. Each of them had names engraved in them, most of which I had no idea who they were. The walls were made of brown wood, and the ceiling was also brown. The white, carpeted floor contrasted with the brown surroundings. There was the smell of logs in the air; it felt like I was in a cabin, camping.

I walked towards a large, empty room, and there were three familiar faces there, chatting: the red-headed swordsman, the small, electric mouse, and the younger version of Link.

The three stopped talking when I approached, and they turned to face me. The mouse and the young boy's eyes were wide with what could be fright, and they hid behind the red-head. The red-head held them close, glaring at me.

I paid no mind to them, however, as I continued the tour around the Mansion.

I found the kitchen, where a few of the Smashers were. The room felt chilly due to the air conditioner on the upper wall, and the walls were white, instead of brown. The floor, which was tiled, was also white. There was a log table with a few wooden chairs, which I assumed was where some of the Smashers sat for meals. The smell of food in the air made my mouth water.

There were four other Smashers in the kitchen, two of them small boys, and they stared at me. One of them, a blond, short boy no older than twelve, squeaked and hid behind the other boy, who was wearing a red cap and a rugby shirt. The other boy glared at me, holding his friend tightly as he tried to calm him down.

Two children wearing parkas, one a male and another a female (I can tell thanks to the color of their parkas), stared at me, shaking with fear.

_Why are they afraid of me? _I thought, confused. I also chose to ignore them, however, as I entered another area. It was the living room, with a large, green couch in front of a television. The floor was a huge, green carpet, and like the hallways, the ceiling and walls were made of brown wood. It seemed like a comfy area to sleep in.

Here, Lucario was meditating in the corner. When I had entered the living room, he opened one eye, spotting me.

"Ah, Mewtwo." He smiled slightly.

I stared down at him. "What is it that you want?" I asked.

"I was about to check on you at the Hospital, but it seems that you've left already," he said, chuckling.

I said nothing.

"By the way," Lucario said as he got up from his meditating position, and he approached me. "Mario has added you back to the roster, so that means you can fight again."

_Fight? Roster? _I gave him a confusing look. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"In the Smash Mansion, we fight in tournaments and matches," he explained. "Since you are staying here for now, you're back on the roster."

I stared at him. _We fight here?_ This was becoming interesting…

"I see," I spoke.

"In fact…" Lucario smiled., "I challenge you to a fight today."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked. _Beating up this Pokemon would give me the satisfaction as a fighting machine…_

"Yes."

"Lucario…" We turned to see Greninja staring at us. "You sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "He could kill you in seconds flat!"

Lucario nodded. "Of course. I've always wanted to fight him before the Tabuu incident."

I stared at the jackal. _We met before? How?_

Greninja sighed. "All right… Well, I'm fighting as well."

Lucario shook his head. "No, Greninja, this is for—"

"LUCARIO!"

"All right, all right," Lucario spoke, his paws up. "You'll fight as well in this match."

"Good." Greninja nodded, and he glared at me. "Team battle against him?"

I stared at him. _What kind of vendetta does he have against me, that he'd want to gang up on me?_

Lucario shook his head. "No. That's highly unfair. A free-for-all."

"I—" Greninja sighed, "All right…"

I smirked. This was going to be an easy fight against these two…

* * *

A few hours later, I entered what was called the "Smash Match Auditorium". When I came in, I heard booming cheers and screams. Due to my sensitive hearing, the sound was sharp and I held my ears for a few seconds until I was used to it.

On the right side of me, there were bleachers full of the other Smashers, who were cheering for a battle. A few of them I recognized: Mario and Luigi, the Pokémon…

The area was vast, with a few cameras near a large screen that was on a wall. On the screen, the Stage Selection option was showing. It was like being in a film studio; there was a director's chair nearby, where a human sat, and there were rounded lights on the ceiling. Lucario and Greninja were being interviewed by some humans near the Stage Selection screen.

When they spotted me, they waved the reporters off, and Lucario rushed over to me. "Welcome, Mewtwo. Ready?"

I nodded. My eyes glowed purple; I was ready for battle. "I hope you're prepared..."

Greninja continued to watch me suspiciously. I don't know what his beef with me was, but it will feel good when I beat him to the ground.

We turned to the screen, and Lucario placed his paw on it, causing large words to pop up:

BATTLEFIELD.

Suddenly, we began to glow, and I closed my eyes tightly while we were teleported to the area. The place was small, with three platforms evenly spaced; two on each side, and the third above us. An area full of trees and broken pillars were in the background.

Even though we'd entered the Battlefield, I could still hear the cheering from the audience from here.

"3…"

I shifted into my fighting position: my legs spread out, my right hand in front of me.

"2…"

Lucario did the same: his paw was slightly forward, and a blue aura surrounded him.

"1…"

Greninja crouched down, his hand on the ground and his other arm stretched behind his back.

"GO!"

Comically, Lucario jumped off of the platform he was standing on, and landed on my head. He jumped off of me, and I fell to the ground. Greninja, who was jumping to the place Lucario once stood, was chuckling at my situation.

The tip of my tail flicked to the side and I gritted my teeth, as I tightly clenched my fingers. _NO ONE embarrasses me like that._

When I flew to where Greninja stood, Lucario jumped in front of him, ready to attack him. Greninja used his water powers to bind the jackal, and after tackling him, threw him into the air. Lucario plummeted to the ground, his eyes widened and his mouth gaping open.

When he got up, he jumped back on the platform to go after Greninja, but I landed behind the frog Pokemon, and swiped my tail underneath him.

The attack connected, and the two flew into the air. I flipped over, hearing a _smack _when my tail made contact with Lucario's stomach and Greninja's face.

I gasped when I felt water squeezing my body, and I struggled to escape. Greninja had grabbed me with his water attacks. I quickly broke free however, but fell to the ground. Greninja was still glaring at me, as if he were waiting for me to kill them anytime.

Lucario fell face-first onto the platform, and when he got up, I returned the favor by jumping on his head, giving me extra height.

I then dived back down to return to the ground under the left platform, and Greninja jumped onto it, about to attack Lucario while he was vulnerable.

_All according to plan, _I thought, as I raised my arm up, spraying black mist above me. The two Pokemon were caught in it, and I could hear them coughing, though I couldn't see them. Once the mist disappeared, they were then sent flying.

When Greninja landed in front of me face-first, I used Disable to confuse him. When he became dizzy, I outstretched my hand to hit him with dark purple aura, and I swiped my tail under him.

Greninja fell off the ledge, and Lucario chased after him to Meteor Smash him. He tried to kick him down the bottomless pit, but he missed. I tried to Meteor Smash him as well, but I also missed. All three of us reached for the ledge and when I grabbed it, Lucario pushed me off and grabbed it as well. Then, Greninja did the same to him.

When all three of us were back on our feet, Greninja formed two water swords and slashed at me and Lucario. The feel of cold water stabbing me, stunned me, but Lucario dodged by rolling out of the way.

Lucario placed his paws in front of him, and with his aura, attacked Greninja. With his eyes wide, Greninja flew towards me, and I threw a small Shadow Ball at him. However, Greninja flew overhead, and I ended up hitting Lucario instead.

Greninja returned to the fray by grabbing the ledge and jumping up from it. Lucario took the chance to kick him in the stomach mid-air. When he was falling over the ledge, I stood by it, and charged up my Smash Attack. I used my dark aura to hit Greninja, and it landed perfectly. Greninja yelped in pain as he corkscrewed offscreen, dangerously close to the KO line.

I didn't notice Lucario behind me and he grabbed me, furiously punching me. I escaped from his grasp however, as Greninja jumped back in the fray once again.

Lucario crouched down when Greninja returned, and he outstretched both of his paws. Two Aura Spheres appeared, one heading for Greninja and the other heading for me. I dodged, but Greninja wasn't as lucky. When I jumped to the other platform, Lucario followed and landed a punch.

"GAH!" I cried out, as the sharp pain lanced through the nerves of my face. Surprisingly, it wasn't swollen despite how harsh the blow was.

Greninja flew back to the stage, and Lucario charged Aura Sphere.

I had a plan: let them fight amongst themselves as much as I can.

I stepped out of the way as Lucario sent Aura Sphere Greninja's way, and the attack connected.

The frog Pokémon was nearly defeated, but he got back up and continued fighting.

When Lucario rushed towards me, I realized that the plan I had formed in my head wouldn't work, so I grabbed him instead and just threw him off the ledge. Lucario recovered quickly, and I turned to face Greninja.

Lucario jumped in front of me then, and crouched to use his aura to attack. Greninja nearly flew offscreen, but of course, it wasn't enough.

_Damn… he's tough, _I thought, as I rushed to get between them.

In the background, the sun was setting, tinting the stadium with its orange hue. Lucario chased after Greninja, who was trying to use Hydro Pump to return to the stage, but Lucario managed to kick him off entirely.

"PLAYER 3 DEFEATED!" I heard the announcer call.

I turned to see Lucario, charging up his Aura Sphere. I did the same, and charged up Shadow Ball.

"C'MON LUCARIO!"

"BEAT HIM LUCARIO!"

I heard the cheers from the audience. I didn't pay any mind to them however; _I must win this._

Lucario lunged at me, and I calmly floated towards him. With that, we sent out our attacks.

"GWAH!" Lucario cried out.

I blocked Lucario's Aura Sphere, and Lucario was hit by my Shadow Ball. He flew offscreen, and his scream could be heard when a blue explosion appeared.

"GAME!"

I smirked as I walked to the middle, and I heard the announcer call, "The winner is… MEWTWO!"

I heard a few cheers from the Smashers, but everyone else booed. I brush them off however.

"Good match, Mewtwo," Lucario said as he smiled, holding out his paw for me to shake.

I stared at him and sighed, exhausted from the battle. I turned to see Greninja reluctantly clapping for me, glaring the entire time. I gazed down at Lucario's paw, and reached out my hand, about to shake his, when a sharp spike of pain shot through my head. I cried out, and clutched my head with both of my hands, as my entire body shook.

"Mewtwo?! What…" Lucario trailed off as he gasped, his eyes wide with shock. He backed away slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in apprehension.

My body continued to shake uncontrollably, and I whimpered from the pain the headache was causing. It felt like a sharp knife was piercing through my head and stabbing straight into my brain.

I heard a dark, deep voice inside my mind. _Kill him._

My eyes transformed from a warm, purple shade to a gleaming black. I looked up at Lucario, who was watching me intently, a wary expression on his face.

_This Pokémon… he needs to die._

With a shout, I grabbed him by the throat with my psychic powers, choking him. I felt no remorse nor did I try to stop myself; it felt like I was under someone's control, and as if I had no knowledge of the fact that Lucario was a friend. I used my powers to squeeze Lucario's throat, and Lucario gasped for breath.

"LUCARIO!" I heard Greninja shout. I turned to see him rushing towards me, his Water Shuriken in hand.

My eyes pulsed grey as I lifted him up into the air, my hand outstretched and my fingers curled. I threw him into a wall, the gruesome sound of bones cracking could be heard through the auditorium when the frog Pokémon made contact with it.

"MAMA MIA! STOP HIM!" I heard Mario exclaim.

Arms wrapped around my torso and I felt someone squeezing me, my eyes widened and my breath cut, distracting me with the pain. I dropped Lucario, who fell like a ragdoll to the ground. When he landed, he gasped for air, looking up at me with a mix of confusion and fear.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling against their strong grip.

"KNOCK HIM OUT!" Roy shouted.

Jigglypuff then jumped in front of me, and she began to sing a soothing lullaby. As soon as the song hit my ears, I knew I was done for. I struggled against the tide of drowsiness that threatened to overtake me, the edges of my vision blurring black as my eyelids grew heavy. It was useless however, because soon enough, all I saw was darkness as I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta Reader: LILYisatig3r**

**Also, I HATE writing fight scenes… DX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I began to groggily open my eyes, my vision was blurry, seeing different colors swim in front of me. My head was fuzzy, and I had no idea what was going on. I could hear faint voices talking in the distance.

"…ou sure… you… ie him… …ke that?"

I let out a groan as my vision finally came into focus. I saw the two Pokémon, along with Mario and Luigi, talking in the far corner.

They heard me waking up, and they all turned to look at me. Luigi gasped, his eyes wide, as he hid behind Mario.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, trying to get up, but I felt something holding me down. Strong, coarse ropes bound my hands to the bars of the hospital bed, and my feet were also tied down. I was in the Smash Hospital again, but this time, I don't feel safe at all; instead, I felt trapped.

"Wha—what is the meaning of this?!" I gasped, struggling against the ropes.

"Serves you right," Greninja spoke, "you tried to kill Lucario!"

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open. "But…I wasn't trying to! I…"

"Yeah, right," Greninja shook his head, glaring straight at me.

"Greninja," Lucario sighed, "you shouldn't hold a grudge."

"But he TRIED to kill you!" Greninja exclaimed.

"I know, but first of all, you tied the ropes too tight. I could see the marks on his legs and wrists!"

"All right, you two," Mario said, getting between them. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Mewtwo, but we're not taking any chances of letting you kill anyone."

"You're just going to leave me here?" I asked, straining against my bonds.

"Yes. Lucario and Greninja will stay with you. Until you behave, we have to leave you tied up like this for a few days."

However, he was met with protest by Lucario. "Are you serious? He could be stiff and sore if we keep him that way for a few days!"

"Lucario, we're not taking the chance of him murdering someone."

"But look at him!" The jackal pointed at me. "He's miserable in that state!"

I needed to explain why I was suddenly aggressive after the battle, and I spoke up, "I have no idea what happened, but…it felt like someone was in control of me, my movements, my intent, everything."

Mario, Luigi, and Lucario just stared, and Greninja shook his head, saying, "That's a load of Tauros crap."

"I believe him though," Lucario spoke up.

"Well, I don't. I agree with Greninja," Mario said. "Just…please don't free him until he needs something."

Lucario sighed. "Mario—"

Before he could get a chance to talk however, Mario had left with Luigi in tow.

Lucario turned to me. "I apologize for how they treated you, Mewtwo," he said, as he approached my bed.

I looked up at the ceiling, my back flat against the mattress, due to the ropes holding me down. "I…I just don't know how I was controlled like that."

Lucario nodded in understanding, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze filled with sympathy. He grabbed the rope tying both of my feet to the bed, using his fingers to loosen the knot. "Now hold still. I don't think it's right that—"

"What are you doing?!" Greninja shouted. "Why are you freeing him?!"

Lucario turned to his friend. "He doesn't need to be restrained like this. It's unfair."

"Are you nuts?! He could kill us!" Greninja explained.

I felt the bonds loosen from my feet, and Lucario then worked on my bound hands.

"LUCARIO!" Greninja shouted, his face red from anger.

My hands were free, and I got up from the bed and rubbed my raw wrists. Lucario was right; there were rope marks on my wrists and legs, and the flaring pain from being tied up for Arceus knows how long lingered.

Upon noticing the marks, Lucario turned to face Greninja. "See? You were hurting him!" he cried.

"So?" Greninja glared at the jackal. "He deserved it! Why do you trust him still, even though he tried to kill you?"

Lucario rolled his eyes. "He's probably traumatized from being trophified," he reasoned.

Greninja growled, his teeth gritting and his face growing redder by the minute. He got up into Lucario's face and yelled, "IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT IF THE WHOLE MANSION IS IN RUINS!"

With that, he stormed out of the Hospital.

I stared at the door after the frog Pokemon left. "What is wrong with him?" I asked.

Lucario shook his head. "Do not worry about him. Mewtwo." He turned to me and said, "I won't let the others treat you like that. I will watch over you."

I just stared at him. From what I recalled, I was out to destroy him. Why was he friendly towards me? "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Lucario placed his paw above the spike protruding from his chest, "Even though we were enemies once, I believe that even they need to be forgiven, no matter how bad their deeds were. Anyway," Lucario helped me up from the bed, "you need to rest. I'll bring you to the living room."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Thank you…"

* * *

I lay on the couch, my eyes closed as I thought about what was going on. Why was everyone afraid of me? Was it because I was a fighting machine? Or was it something else?

I sensed an aura nearby, and I opened one eye to see Lucario, holding a small, brown bag.

"I made some lunch for you," he offered, handing me the bag.

I opened it to see a ham sandwich inside. The smell wafted into the air, and my mouth watered. "Thank you," I said gratefully, as I grabbed the sandwich and pulled it out of the bag. I took a bite, and the delicious taste of the combination of ketchup, ham, and mayonnaise made me groan.

I moved to a sitting position to give Lucario some room, and he sat beside me. Neither of us said anything as I ate the sandwich until Lucario spoke, "So uh…where were you from?"

I stared at him. "I do not know. All I can remember is being used as a fighting machine…that I was created by someone."

"I see," Lucario nodded in understanding. "I'm sure that despite having amnesia, you can regain your memories again."

"You…you think so?" I asked hopefully, after I took the last bite of my sandwich.

"Of course," He smiled. "I had a friend who had a brother with amnesia. It took a couple of years, but he regained his memories."

"Mmm," I muttered, closing my eyes. A memory popped in my head: bubbles floated up in front of me, and the orange liquid I was contained in felt cold against my skin. I was breathing through a mask, and I felt wires stuck inside my skin. Glass surrounded me, indicating that I was trapped in a stasis tube.

There was a figure in front of me, and I could hear maniacal laughter coming from them.

"Mewtwo?"

At the sound of Lucario's voice, I snapped out of it, and I turned to face him.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I just..." I trailed off.

That was when Greninja burst through the door, scratches and bruises all over his body. He breathed heavily as he attempted to speak between deep breaths. Lucario gasped upon seeing his friend in his state.

"Greninja!" he cried, his eyes wide in shock."What happened?!"

"Th-there's a-"

We heard screams from outside the door the frog had burst through.

The three of us rushed outside to see a large, black swarm up in the air, sucking in some of the Smashers. Most of them were either fighting it off, holding on to something, or they were running away. Lucas rushed to hide, but a large, black hand grabbed him, and thus he was sucked into the swarm. Marth was holding on to a flagpole with one hand while holding on to Roy's arm with the other, trying to save himself and his friend, but they too were sucked in.

"MEWTWO! GRENINJA! LUCARIO!" We turned to see Mario, producing a large fire ball with his hands. "HELP US OUT HERE!"

"Roger that!" Lucario cried out as he rushed towards the swarm.

"Lucario! WAIT!" Greninja shouted, running after him.

I stared up at the strange swarm, my eyebrows furrowed over my narrowed eyes. It was so familiar to me…but why?

When more Smashers were sucked into the swarm, Lucario and Greninja jumped in to fight it off and save the other Smashers, but they were thrown out. When they hit the ground, they were knocked out cold.

"DAMN!" I cried as I flew over to them.

When all of the Smashers were taken, the swarm turned to face me. I outstretched my arm to produce purple aura, but the swarm spoke, the voice low and foreboding, "Traitor…"

My eyes widened. Traitor? What is it talking about?

Before I had more time to ponder it though, the swarm sent out two hands to grab Lucario and Greninja. I jumped in front of them and unleashed a large Shadow Ball to strike it. It screeched when the attack connected, and growled at me, "I…I WILL get you...NEXT TIME!"

It roared, and a large sword shot straight towards me, the edge of its sharp blade glinting in the light as it hurtled through the air. The sword went through my lower abdomen. A sharp pain radiated through my body and blood splattered onto the ground front of me. A trail of blood trickled down, its crimson stream staining my leg. I gasped in shock as I kneeled down, holding my injury. I felt my head swim and I felt dizzy due to slowly losing blood, as I looked up at the swarm dissipating from the sky, leaving us behind.

"N-no…" I muttered, before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I woke up to feminine screams. I turned my head, albeit with difficulty thanks to the wires attached to it, and saw a small, pink creature being grabbed by rough, ungentle hands. My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat. Somehow, I recognized that voice._

_The creature continued to scream as she turned to me, her eyes filled with tears. "PLEASE!" she begged, to no avail. I could faintly hear only parts of her voice._

"…_PLEASE…not…NO!" she screeched, as the figures dragged her away from her prison: another stasis tube that was not filled with liquid. The same wires that were in my tube, were also in hers._

_I watched in horror as they brought her to a table, and they restrained her with belts._

"_PLEASE! NO!" she begged, struggling against her bonds._

_An unseen figure called for an axe, and the one that held the creature down, stared at them._

"_DO IT NOW!" the mysterious figure screamed._

_One of the many figures grabbed an axe, and they raised it up…_

* * *

"…two! MEWTWO!"

I jolted awake, and my vision was blurry. All I could see were blue colors in front of me. Once my vision was clear, Lucario and Greninja stood over me.

"You okay?!" Lucario gasped, his eyes filled with worry as his brows were raised.

I slowly nodded. "I…I think so…" I sat up, but pain flared in my abdomen, and I laid back down. "Ugh…" I groaned.

"You were quite lucky," Greninja spoke, though I could hear disappointment in his voice. "If whatever stabbed you had hit your stomach, you would've been done for!"

I looked down to see that there were bandages wrapped around my torso, near my stomach. Dry blood had seeped through the soft cloth, but it staunched the blood flow enough for me to live.

"You…saved me?" I asked.

"Give credit to Lucario," Greninja said, as he turned to the jackal. "He knew what to do."

Lucario nodded and I sighed with relief. "Thank you…" I said gratefully.

I looked around. I was in the Smash Hospital again. Unlike last time, I felt safe and comfortable. "So what happened?" I asked. "That black swarm…"

Greninja pointed at the door. "Check it out for yourself."

I slowly got up, despite the pain flaring up from my torso, and Lucario helped me up from the hospital bed. We walked towards the door and Lucario opened it.

My eyes widened in shock. The Smash Mansion was in ruins. Large slabs of roof shingles were scattered on the ground, the tables were broken, and the doors were unhinged. The wooden walls were no longer standing; they were all torn down. Surprisingly, the Smash Hospital was unscathed.

"What happened?" I asked in disbelief, glancing around.

"That swarm…it destroyed the Mansion," Greninja explained.

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Damn…" I muttered.

"The other Smashers…they were captured by the swarm," Lucario spoke. I could hear the sad tone in his voice as he continued, "We failed to save them…"

_Captured? _I gritted my teeth in determination. Without warning, I headed outside, ignoring the sharp spike of pain that continued to drive up in my torso, to rescue the Smashers. Lucario, however, grabbed my arm before I could go any farther.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"I have to stop this damn swarm. Who knows what it might do!" I tried to convince the jackal, but he continued to grip my arm tightly.

"You can't go in this condition," he reasoned. "You're hurt!"

I shook my head. "I don't care. I _have _to stop it and rescue the others."

Greninja approached me, shaking his head. "I hate to say this but, you can't go like _that_. You need to rest."

"But…," I began to say in protest, as I was dragged back to the Smash Hospital. "What about you two?"

"We do need to rest as well," Lucario spoke.

"But—" Before I could say any more, Lucario interrupted me.

"Mewtwo," he reasoned. "We can't let you go in this state. You could get killed! Then what?"

I stared at him, then turned to face Greninja. "…Fine," I sighed, as I laid down in the hospital bed.

"Good," Greninja retorted. "don't try any funny busine—"

"GRENINJA! Now's not the time!" Lucario shouted.

The frog sighed. "Fine then…"

I glanced out the window, where I saw the moon hovering above us, the grounds around the mansion nearly invisible due to the lack of light. "It's night already?" I asked.

Lucario nodded. "We need to be prepared for anything that comes our way," he suggested. "I'll find any supplies we need before we head off tomorrow."

"I'll watch the cat," Greninja volunteered, glaring at me.

Lucario sighed. "All right. Just…please don't start any fights, Greninja."

"Roger that," Greninja nodded.

Lucario rushed outside into the rubble, and I relaxed on the hard but cozy mattress.

"Y'know, it's _your_ fault that this happened," Greninja accused me.

I glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean? I did nothing wrong."

Greninja rolled his eyes. "I've heard many stories about you, cat. You were a fighting machine..."

"Hm?" I stared at him.

"You heard me," he turned his back on me as he muttered, "You're a _killer._"

My eyes widened in shock. _Killer?_

"What are you talking about?" I tried to defend myself, but Lucario came back with food, bottled water, and medical kits.

"You two, stop it now," Lucario sighed as he set the supplies down. "This'll hold us over for a week or so. We'll have to use the supplies sparingly, so they'll last us until we leave. Don't waste anything."

I nodded in agreement and said, "Well, if we run out of water, we could use Greninja's powers to just make some," I chuckled.

"HEY!" Greninja shouted, his face red.

Lucario, despite the tension in the room, chuckled. "Let's hope it doesn't turn out that way…" he joked, as he placed the food down. He grabbed a piece of bread out of a clear bag, and he began to eat. He turned to me and asked, "You want something, Mewtwo? Perhaps some Pokémon Kibble?"

I cringed. I downright _despised _the dry and tasteless food they had given me a few days before. "No thank you. I prefer anything else other than that," I admitted.

Lucario nodded in understanding as he threw a Sitrus Berry my way. "Here. You need your strength for tomorrow."

"Thanks…" I cracked a weak smile as I took a bite of the berry. A mixture of dry, sweet, bitter, and sour tastes hit my mouth, and I groaned as I munched on the delicious berry. Despite the mix of different flavors, it was much better than that damn kibble. Greninja grabbed an Oran Berry and before he took a bite, he unwrapped his tongue scarf and placed it back in his mouth.

None of us said anything as we ate our food. After our small supper, the two Pokémon walked to the two hospital beds that were on either side of mine, and they tucked themselves in.

Silence filled the room until I spoke up, "So uh…where do we go after this?"

"I am not sure…" Lucario admitted. "Wherever the swarm went, I'm sure that it will attack again soon…"

"If I remember correctly," Greninja added. "It could be somewhere in Final Destination. I've heard tales of a similar swarm that lives there."

I stared at the frog. "How do you know?"

Greninja turned to face me. "Thousands of years ago, there was a core the shape of the Final Smash Ball underneath the old Battlefield. During a hundred-year war, the old Nintendo heroes unsealed the core and used it for their benefits."

The frog Pokémon looked up at the ceiling as he continued, "A large swarm appeared, and although it had defeated the opposing army, it turned traitor to the old Nintendo heroes and killed them all. Over the years, it caused chaos and much bloodshed to innocent victims, and those who it wanted to keep as slaves were "trophified" with its strong powers, so to speak. It took thousands of years before new heroes sealed it away."

Greninja closed his eyes. "I am not sure myself, since I have never seen such an abomination before, but…" Greninja sighed as he turned to face me again. "if this is the exact same swarm that the heroes fought thousands of years ago, we have a tough journey on our hands."

I nodded. "I see…looks like we have to get ready for this threat."

Lucario yawned. "We should get some sleep…" He whispered. "Good night, you two."

"Night," Greninja said, before he went silent.

I turned on my back, and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what Greninja had said.

_The swarm must be more powerful than it seemed…are we going to be able to defeat it?_

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I slowly woke up from my slumber, and I looked around. I realized that I was in the same tube full of liquid again, but beside me was the same pink creature from my previous dream. She held a large book with both of her hands, and I could somewhat make out what she was reading._

"_And thus…the Pokémon…ride…sunset…"_

_I blinked, and that was when she noticed me._

"_Oh! You're awake! Did you enjoy the bedtime story?" she asked with a small smile._

Bedtime story?

_I tilted my head._

_The creature frowned. "Is something wrong, son?"_

Son? Huh? What is going on here?

_Before I could reply, I felt my body shaking…_

* * *

"Mewtwo? You awake?" I heard a voice ask as I slowly opened my eyes. I could feel someone shaking my body gently. I looked up to see Lucario, who looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mewtwo," he greeted.

I sat up from the hospital bed, and I looked around. We were still in the Smash Hospital, but it was starting to fall apart. The ceiling had holes in it, and every few seconds, dust drifted out from the openings. I held in a sneeze when the dust entered my nostrils.

Lucario looked at me with worry in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes…it seems like the Hospital is starting to crumble, bit by bit," I commented as I got out of the bed.

"We know. Perhaps the Hospital took quite a bit of damage from yesterday's attack."

Greninja was in one corner, packing up the needed supplies: food, water, and medical kits. He overheard our conversation and he shook his head. "If it weren't for the cat, I wouldn't be breathing in dust!"

"GRENINJA!" Lucario chided.

Greninja sighed. "All right, all right…"

"Anyway…" Lucario said as he turned to me. "We should head out into the forest. It's a quicker way to get to Final Destination, according to Greninja."

I nodded in understanding. "All right. Well, let's get going."

Once everything was packed, we headed out the door and down the forest trail.

* * *

The forest was vast, with trees covering most of the acres of land. Pachirisus ran in front of us with acorns in their hands, climbing into the holes of the trees. Sunshine shone down from between the leaves of the trees, and small bug Pokémon flew around, not even bothering us as we passed by.

None of us said anything as we walked down the forest trail. Eventually, Lucario broke the silence. "So Greninja," he began. "You know where Final Destination is after we go through here, right?"

Greninja nodded. "Yes…I found a map this morning in the rubble of the Mansion."

I listened to the two, not saying a word.

"Can we see?" Lucario asked.

Greninja nodded. "Of course. Give me a second to grab the map…"

He placed his bag down and dug around in it, and soon enough, he pulled out the map. It was wrinkly and there were rips on the edges of the paper, but by the looks of it, it appeared to be legible.

Greninja opened the map, and me and Lucario looked over his shoulders. The map was rather large, and showed many trails leading all across the sheet of paper. A small set of trees were in the top left corner of the map, and from there, a small trail led over to a volcano. Other trails went off from there, leading to what appeared to be a snowy mountain, a jungle, and a run-down laboratory . In the bottom right corner, the last trail traveled to a large platform. Drawn above the line on the map, there was a half-crescent moon, surrounded by tiny stars. Whoever had drawn the map, had probably intended it to look like the night sky.

"We're here…" Greninja pointed at the set of trees. "So once we get out of the forest, we'll head to the volcano."

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous though?"

I nodded my agreement.

Greninja sighed. "Well, we have no choice. We just need to be careful."

Lucario nodded. "All right…"

"As long as the cat doesn't screw it up."

I glared at Greninja.

Lucario groaned and he shook his head as we continued on our way.

I pushed away the branches as I led the way, with Lucario and Greninja behind me. Lucario said nothing, but Greninja was complaining about me leading our way out of here.

"Why does _he _get to lead?" he groaned.

Lucario sighed in exasperation. "Greninja, please…"

As the two were arguing, I heard rustling from nearby bushes. I froze, my Psychic powers rising. I turned to face the bushes, my hands reached out, ready to strike whatever would come out of there.

Greninja and Lucario stopped arguing and they turned to look at me. "Mewtwo?" Lucario asked, an eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong?"

"I sense something. Stay close," I spoke in a whisper.

Suddenly, a large, purple metallic creature with a cannon jumped out of the bushes, aiming for Lucario and Greninja.

"MOVE!" I screamed, pushing the two out of harm's way.

They gasped as they fell to the ground. I wasn't as lucky however, as I was pinned down by the creature.

The creature grinned at me, his cannon up my face. "Well, well. If it isn't the traitor!" he spoke in a low growl.

Lucario's eyes widened as he and Greninja got up from the ground. "Who are you?! What do you want with Mewtwo?!" Lucario screamed.

I moved my head to face them, and I cried out, "RUN! Get out of here!"

It was too late. The two Pokémon were surrounded by Beedrills, Scolipedes, and Pinsirs. They all stared down at the two Pokémon, grinning evilly.

Lucario raised his hands slightly, ready to attack the bugs. Greninja got into his crouching position, also ready to fight.

"We're NOT leaving you here, Mewtwo!" Lucario called.

The purple creature smirked at them, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me up from the ground. "As for you…I need you _alive._"

"What do you mean, alive?!" Greninja growled, glaring at the creature.

"Oh, you'll find out later…"

Before it could do anything, I charged up Shadow Ball with my free hand and threw it at its face. The creature cried out and dropped me on the ground, and I scrambled to my feet to return to Lucario and Greninja.

We stayed back-to-back, using our ranged attacks to kill off the Bug Pokémon: Lucario with Aura Sphere, Greninja with Water Shuriken, and me with Shadow Ball. The Bug Pokémon fell down one by one before they could even make a move, and the creature began to scream at the dead Pokémon.

"YOU IDIOTS! GET UP!" he screamed, stomping his foot on the ground.

With my Shadow Ball, I destroyed the last Pinsir, and we turned to face the creature.

"Who are you? Why are you after me?" I demanded, my teeth gritting.

The creature smirked as he jumped back. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, traitor. For now…I am Genesect, and I bid you three farewell." With that, he jumped up at one branch, then another until he was out of sight.

I sighed in relief as Lucario looked over me. "Are you okay, Mewtwo? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Lucario."

Lucario nodded. Greninja turned his back on us with an "hmph".

I stared at the frog Pokémon, but Lucario assured, "Don't worry about him."

I nodded.

"Anyway," Lucario turned to face Greninja. "Are we almost out of here Greninja?"

Greninja looked up at the trees. When he squinted, he spoke, "Looks like the sun's setting. We're almost out of here, but I think it would be wise to camp here for the night."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucario agreed. I nodded.

* * *

The sounds of crackling fire and the Noctowls made me feel relaxed and warm. I reached into the bag and grabbed some of the meat that Greninja had packed before we left, sliding it onto the tip of the stick. I placed it over the fire, watching as the flames seared the meat, cooking it.

Lucario and Greninja followed suit, cooking their meat in the same way. None of us said anything once the meat turned brown, and we began eating our supper.

"So tomorrow we're going to the volcano, right?" Lucario asked.

Greninja nodded as he took a bite of his meat. "Yes. It might take longer to head to Final Destination, but...it's the only way."

Lucario nodded as he ate his meat. "We just need to be careful though…" he spoke after he swallowed his meat.

Greninja chuckled. "What's the matter? Afraid of fire?" he snickered.

Lucario's face turned red in embarrassment. "N-no! I-I'm just weak against fire…" he stuttered.

"Suuuuuure," Greninja said, rolling his eyes.

I chuckled as I took the last bite of my meat. Greninja eyed me before he ate his meat.

Once we were done with our meals, we slipped into our sleeping bags. Lucario and Greninja fell asleep quickly, but I remained awake.

_Who was Genesect? Why does he want me alive? Does he know my past? Where I came from? _I sighed, and I felt my eyes drooping low. _I shouldn't let these thoughts make me lose sleep...for now...goodnight, Lucario and Greninja...may we get through this alive._

With that thought, I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mewtwo! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I looked up to see Lucario staring down at me, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open.

"Huh? What's wrong, Lucario?" I asked, my voice still groggy with sleep.

Lucario pointed north and I climbed out of my sleeping bag to see the forest, but it wasn't like it had been the night before. Trees had fallen over, and the Pokémon that had once lived up above were now laying on the ground, dead.

"Wh-what happened?" I gasped.

I spotted Greninja, who was scouting ahead. "Who did this?!" he called out to no one in particular, overcome with rage.

I quickly packed up my sleeping bag and Lucario put the fire out. We then ran towards the ninja frog, and joined him in scoping things out.

In a straight path from where we stood, a trail of fallen trees lined the way and more dead Pokemon littered the ground. I clenched my jaw at the sight and I could hear Greninja gulp down a lump in his throat. Lucario was shaking, possibly in rage. I gritted my teeth even harder, wondering who had done this.

"This is unbelievable…" Lucario muttered.

Greninja picked up a dead branch, looking over it with narrowed eyes. "Well, whoever did this is going to PAY!" he growled, squeezing the branch until it broke in half.

My eyes widened at his reaction. "What is wrong with _him_?" I asked.

Lucario turned to me and shrugged. "He's a lover of nature, is all."

"I see…"

With that, the three of us walked down the now destroyed forest trail, discussing who could possibly have done this.

"Do you think Genesect was behind this?" I asked.

Greninja shrugged. "Not sure…I'm sure it was _you_, cat."

I glared at him. "How? I was sleeping the whole time!"

"Sure you were…"

Lucario sighed as he walked between us. "You two, that's enough."

Greninja sighed. "But he could—"

"Shush, Greninja!" Lucario scolded. "Can't you just stop accusing him of _everything?_"

Greninja rolled his eyes.

As we walked down the trail, I saw light shining at the end of the road. "There!" I cried out. "We're almost out of here."

Lucario sighed in relief. "Good…I hate to see this place like this…"

"Same," Greninja agreed.

Before we took a step, I heard rustling from above us. "Hm?" I hummed, looking up.

Lucario and Greninja apparently heard the noise as well, and they followed my gaze up into the trees.

"What was that?" Lucario asked.

"Not sure," Greninja said. "But be on your guard, guys."

Before we could do anything, I was suddenly lifted up from the ground. A pink aura surrounded me and prevented me from moving my limbs.

"What the?!" I exclaimed, trying to fight against the aura.

"MEWTWO!" Lucario cried out, running towards me, only to be caught in the aura as well; he too was lifted up from the ground.

"What is going on?!" Greninja gasped and before he could do anything to help either one of us, he too was also caught.

The three of us strained our muscles to break the hold that the oppressive pink aura had on us, and I recognized what was going on.

We were caught in a telekinesis.

"Who's there?!" I yelled, trying to find a way to get out of here.

"You!" a feminine voice called out to us. That was when a small, green creature popped out from the trees and it glared at us with big, blue eyes.

Lucario gasped, apparently recognizing the creature. "A Celebi!"

"A what?" I asked.

"That's right," Celebi growled. "You three destroyed my beautiful forest!"

"What?!" Greninja cried out. "It wasn't us! Honest!"

"LIAR!" Celebi yelled, her eyes glowing pink. "Now…you'll pay for what you've done to my forest!"

I know that I have to do something. With a growl, I glared at Celebi and my eyes turned purple. Celebi gasped as she was thrown to the ground.

We were freed from the telekinesis as we also fell to the ground. I landed on my feet and watched Celebi as she recovered from my Psychic attack.

"Ugh…" she groaned, looking up at us. "You'll pay for that, forest destroyers!"

She floated up from the ground, and rocks surrounded her with Ancient Power.

"Greninja, Lucario!" I commanded. "Surround her!"

"Gotcha!" Lucario agreed as he ran to one side and Greninja, to the other.

My eyes glowed purple again, and I charged up Shadow Ball. When Celebi threw the rocks with her psychic powers, I threw the Ball and it penetrated the rocks, then headed straight for her.

Celebi screamed and began to fall back down to the ground. Greninja jumped up and with his water swords, he slashed at her, and the small Pokémon flew straight into a waterfall.

Lucario gasped and rushed straight to Celebi. Before the Psychic/Grass type could be swept up by the current, Lucario grabbed her small body.

However, he began to slip and nearly fell off as well, but at the last second, Greninja grabbed him. Much to their dismay, he too began to slip.

"MEWTWO! HELP!" Greninja called out.

I nodded, and I flew forward. When the three Pokemon started to fall, I used Psychic to lift them up. Sighing in relief, I placed them safely on dirt ground.

I could see the Celebi shaking in fear, holding Lucario close.

"Th-thank you…" I heard Celebi say.

Lucario smiled as he placed her down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lucario asked.

Celebi nodded. "Y-yes…why did you save me?"

"We needed to," Greninja explained. ""We would never let an innocent Pokemon like you, just die like that.""

Celebi nodded. "I see…"

"But," Greninja spoke again. "We're not the ones that destroyed your forest. We were just passing through."

Celebi tilted her head. "Oh…I'm sorry. I should've thought this through all the way, before I accused you…"

Lucario smiled. "It is fine, Celebi. You didn't know."

Celebi flew up slightly from the ground, a frown on her face. I could see bruises and cuts on her from the brief battle.

"Well, if I recall," she spoke. "A large, purple metallic bug jumped into the forest and destroyed everything. I assumed that you three worked for that creature."

My eyes widened. "Genesect!" I gasped.

Celebi turned to face me. "You know that Pokémon?"

I shook my head. "Yes and no. It attacked us yesterday."

"Oh…" Celebi nodded in understanding. "I see…well, I apologize for all the trouble I have caused."

"No, it's fine—" Lucario tried to say, but Celebi interrupted.

"No, no. I almost hurt you three. To make it up to you…"

She raised her arms up and we saw the trees shaking. That was when a bounty of fruit and berries fell down from them.

"Here," Celebi said as she flew behind the fruit and berries. "You need these for your journey."

Lucario smiled. "Thank you Celebi."

Greninja nodded. "We're glad that you could help us," he said as he picked up the food and placed them in his bag.

"Promise me though," Celebi spoke softly. "Find that dastardly Genesect and make him pay for what he has done."

The three of us nodded in agreement. "We will, Celebi. Thank you for all your help," I said.

"You're welcome. Have a safe journey, my friends."

With that, the Pokémon flew through the trees and disappeared.

I sighed in relief, and after Greninja was done packing the food, the three of us went on our way.

"Where to now?" I asked.

Greninja pulled out the map and pointed at the volcano. "Here. It'll take a few hours by foot to get there."

I nodded.

Once we were out of the forest, we walked down a dirt road.

_This will be a tougher journey than I thought…_

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
